


Wonderful Rush

by Remotes



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested:</p>
<p>"Maki calls over Kotori to her house so they can put the final touches of the song "Wonderful Rush" together. Inter!Maki"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I think I listened to Wonderful Rush about 20 times writing this.

“I don’t know if we should add this “three two one zero” part.” Kotori said after listening to Wonderful Rush for the tenth time. “I mean, with the huge success of Soldier Game it seems like we’re running out of ideas.”

Maki shook her head “No, no, no. You see, Soldier Game is a single consisting of a random group of three while Wonderful Rush is a song with all of us. They are two completely different things so it’s okay if there’s some overlapping. It would only be horrible if Aishiteru Banzai also included “three two one zero” because that is the single with all of us that comes before Wonderful Rush.”

“I… don’t think I followed, but okay.” Kotori didn’t want to press the matter after such an in-depth explanation that made almost no sense.

“Do you really dislike it that much?” Maki questioned.

“No. It’s just that I’m the center this time and after Soldier Game became everyone’s favorite song...” She trailed off.

“You’re afraid Wonderful Rush will fall short of everyone’s expectations.” Maki finished.

Kotori sighed. “I know it sounds kind of stupid.”

“Come here.” She opened her arms for Kotori and wrapped them tightly around her. “We all have doubts. Even I do every time we create a new song, but you just have trust in yourself and everyone else.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Although Kotori seemed to cheer up a bit, Maki could still see the doubt in her eyes. “Would a kiss make you feel better?”

Kotori nodded and closed her eyes, ready to feel maki’s lips on her own.

“Trust me. Everyone will love it Everyone will love you.” With her final words Maki let her eyelids drop and brought her face closer and softly placed her lips against Kotori’s. She held them there for a few seconds before pulling back. “Now let’s finish the final touches on-”

“Wait.” Kotori interrupted. “Kiss me again?” She saw the look of hesitation on her face. They did have a deadline to meet after all. “Please? It’ll help me feel better.”

Maki’s hand stroked Kotori’s cheek and brought her closer. “Anything to for you.” They met in a slow and sensual kiss, mouths slightly opened, tongues rubbing against each others. Maki coaxed Kotori’s to let her enter her mouth. She slowly pushed her down on her bed and her hands reached down to the bottom of her shirt. Her fingers grasped the hem and pulled up until her upper body was only covered in a light blue bra. She felt hands reach for her’s as well.

“Take yours off too.”

Soon all of of their clothes left their bodies and were tossed onto the floor next to them. Maki’s body settled on top of Kotori with legs wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Kotori’s hands ran up and down her back, scraping against her shoulder blades and sending shivers through her body.

“Make love to me Maki.” Kotori begged into her ear.

Maki reached down to angle herself correctly and pushed herself into Kotori. She must have been ready for a while because her length slipped in with little resistance. Nails dug into her back as their hips met. The legs around her waist gripped her tightly, allowing little to no movement, not that she needed much.

With sharp thrusts, she impaled herself inside. Kotori’s small gasps rang in her ears and she loved it. Every small movement caused a reaction whether it be a moan or nails scraping against her back. With her weight on her forearms she was able to use the leverage to thrust harder.

They rocked together. Kotori’s walls clenched around Maki and tightened every time the ridges of the head rubbed her clit. It wasn’t long before Kotori screamed out with Maki following shortly after, letting out small grunts as she let herself go inside Kotori. She continued her weak thrusts as they came down from their high.

Maki lifted her head from Kotori’s shoulder to kiss her one last time.

“I feel a lot better now.” Kotori smiled when they broke away. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I’m your girlfriend. It’s my job to make sure you’re happy.” Maki responded. She sighed and layed her head back on Kotori’s shoulder. “I get such a rush when I’m with you. It’s wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wonder if the person who requested this really likes Wonderful Rush.


End file.
